The Ultimate Power
by Demon in the flame
Summary: There is a vein of Crystilized Chakra said to be the source of The Utimate Power. An unknown enemy seeks to find this power and use it to plunge the world into chaos and end Shinobi forever. Konoha and a few newcomers have no idea how to win this one.


Prologue: The Deal Made Twenty Years Ago

The two men faced each other down in the clearing in the forest. One man was blond with spiky hair, and the other was bald with his entire head shaved. "This battle will end now Minato," The bald man said.

"Indeed it shall Fericke," Minato Namikaze said before activating his jutsu Rasengan, and charging at his opponent. Fericke activated his Kekkei Genkai Dragon Fist and punched the Rasengan, creating a blast of power throwing the two of them away from each other. Minato jumped toward Fericke and kicked at his legs when Fericke jumped up and Kicked him in the face. Minato flew into a tree behind him and Fell to the ground. Minato rolled out of the way of Fericke's Dragon Fist, jumped up, and spin kicked Fericke in the jaw sending him up in the air. He used his teleportation jutsu to get a feet higher then Fericke and kick him back down to the ground. It started to rain. Fericke used his clan's jutsu Dragon Breath to breath fire at the ground slowing his descent. He landed on the ground safely, shortly followed by Minato.

Fericke unleashed another blast of Dragon Breath, toward Minato who didn't dodge it before it reached him. Instead he blocked it with Rasengan. He teleported next to Fericke and was about to hit Fericke with the Rasengan, when he leaned out of the way and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. He then activated the Dragon Fist with his Right and sent it toward Minato's chest. His right wrist was however grabbed by Minato's free hand. Minato Spun around and flipped Fericke over his head then slammed him into the ground. Fericke began coughing. With all his strength gone he was finished. Minato raised up his Right leg and prepared to drop it into Fericke's face. Fericke raised his right hand to grab Minato's ankle and spun him around and threw him onto the ground a few feet away. Neither of them had the strength to carry on now.

Minato crawled over to a tree and propped himself up against it. "So it ends in another draw," Minato began. "If our villages weren't at war I would like to learn that fighting style of yours."

"Two mistakes there. Our villages aren't at war we just got hired by your enemy. And that fighting style like the Dragon Breath is only taught to clan members. And we may not have the strength to go on, but I now two that do." Fericke rolled up his sleeve revealing a Dragon tattoo on his right arm. He cut his left index finger with his tooth and dripped the blood on the tattoo. Minato cut on of his index fingers and performed a summoning jutsu. Two clouds of smoke appeared and then dissipated. Minato had summoned a giant toad named Gamabunta, while Fericke had summoned the serpent dragon Kraizeni.

Gamabunta spoke first. "Him again Minato? How many times am I going to have to fight the dragon?"

"What's the matter frog? Afraid you might be roasted one of these days?" Kraizeni replied. He unleashed a breath of fire at Gamabunta who fired a water bullet give him time to jump out of the way. He then drew one of his two swords and slashed at Kraizeni who moved out of the way just in time and unleashed another breath of fire. Gamabunta squirted out some oil to build to the fire at the same time as keeping it away from him. Then a light appeared shooting up from the ground and the fire disappeared. The summons found themselves unable to move. "You do you think you are interfering with our fight?" Kraizeni yelled? It was then that a third summon appeared. This one was a giant falcon. The woman riding it spoke.

"I am Jana. Your battle here is disturbing the balance of this forest. Desist or my order will have no choice but to retaliate." Realizing that his energy was all back Minato stood up and tried to reason with her.

"We are only two out of an army of hundreds!" he began to yell. "Both of us were scouting out this area when we began to fight. We will leave if you want but more will be back here when they realize that this area is an easy way to reach enemy forces."

"There will be nothing you can do to stop this war from coming here," Fericke said. "I doubt there is anything you can do to stop it."

"You saw the power I alone possess," Jana continued. "Imagine if that were used to attack you. We could wipe out your entire armies and then your villages." They paused as they considered the truth in her words.

"Neither of us are in charge of our armies," Fericke began. We may not be able to do anything to stop it."

"Then take me to those in charge of your armies," Jana began. "So that I may be able to discuss an arrangement with them."

"I doubt that they will object to that," Minato said. "Shall we guide them to your village?"

"NO!" Jana yelled suddenly. "That is forbidden."

"Alright then," Minato said before directing his attention to Fericke. "If I bring my hokage to your encampment will there be a problem."

"My men respect him, and it is doubtful they would attack him unlike by leader coming to your encampment."

"Then I will bring him there." Gamabunta disappeared and Minato teleported to Konoha.

"I'll take you to my encampment," Fericke said before turning Kraizeni toward the encampment. Jana followed on her bird. When they arrived at the encampment Kraizeni disappeared as did Jana's bird. Fericke went inside his leader's tent. His leader was named Ontai and he was mourning the loss of his only son under friendly fire form the village they were serving. But no good leader would be seen mourning the loss of any troop in front of his subordinates.

"Fericke, who is this you have brought. She does not look Konoha."

"There has been a development sir. This woman was able to stop Kraizeni and Gamabunta dead. If we do not leave the forest alone she has threatened the destruction of our village."

At that moment Minato and The Hokage entered the tent. "Sarutobi," Ontai began. "I trust you have heard this as well?"

"I have Ontai," the third Hokage began. "And I am willing to accept the situation as it is. Tru8th be told I think this war would have been over long ago if your village hadn't been hired."

"And truth be told I think that it is time we left it," Ontai said. "Though that may be my grief speaking. I think that the only way to end this war in compliance of there demands is to leave and then your village will move through the forest without a battle and then you will have a clear shot at the other village. If this is acceptable?"

"It is," Jana said.

"Your just stepping down like that?" Minato asked. Ontai grew angry quickly.

"Do you have children Minato Namikaze?" he asked. "I know Fericke does. What about you miss?"

"Jana, and no I do not."

"So without knowing the joy of having a child you shall never be able to understand the pain of losing one."

"Okay," Minato said embarrassed. "So you will leave and then we can end the war."

"Yes," Ontai said. "It will soon end."

"Then there is one more step," Jana said as she took out a crystal sphere "The Crystal shall bind you to that which we have agreed upon here. All future children born to those who agree to it shall also be siblings by this stone's will."

"What does that mean?" Minato asked.

"That all the children are bound by this stone as siblings. Also we wish for the true details of this event to remain under the highest secrecy. The children which this applies to can now the truth along with those they wish to tell and are welcome in our village."

"Great a mystical agreement," Fericke said."

"Don't mock it," Ontai said. "You're the one following through with it." Fericke but his right palm on the stone.

"I suppose-" Minato began.

"Yes you are Minato," Sarutobi said. Minato placed his left palm on the stone. The stone glowed and they all felt a strange warmth. When it stopped Jana put the stone back in her pocket.

"Well I'll begin the orders to pack up the camp," Ontai said.

"Minato we'd better prepare some teams to attack," Sarutobi said as everyone left the tent. Jana, Sarutobi, and Minato walked toward the forest.

"Fericke there was another reason I decided it was time to leave."

"I thought so. What is it have out bosses decided not to pay us anymore?"

"No. That fool Lonare is beginning a rebellion. The village needs it's army."

Minato was receiving quite different news however. "Minato I think it is time I retired."

"Why Sarutobi?"

"I'm getting to old for this. I shall name my successor when the war is over."

"Orochimaru."

"Actually Jiraiya has convinced me of someone else. Someone much more deserving as I can see after tonight."

"Who?"

"I am speaking about you Minato. Or should I say Fourth Hokage?"


End file.
